The First Avenger (Earth-2899)
Plot Steven Rogers wakes up in a quaint room in a bed, in the other bed lay Steve Trevor. A woman walks into the room, Steve looks at her. "..Who are you? ..Where am I?" Steve asks. "Hi, Mr.Rogers." The woman says, "You're in a recovery room in Gotham City." Steve continues to look around more, "..Where am, actually?" he asks. "Uhm, I'm afraid I don't understand your question.." the Woman smiles. He looks outside the window, "I know Gotham City like the back of my hand" he stands up, "And I know that's not it" he says pointing out the window. He looks over at Trevor, "What did you do to him?" Steve asks, stepping closer. The woman opens the door as two armed men come inside. Seeing their guns, Rogers paralyzes and analyzes the situation, seeking a way out. As he foils both security guards, he hits them, escaping with their guns and through the rooms of the "Gotham" complex. As he reaches a near window, he is shot with a taser from behind by Black Widow, who quickly responds to a radio on her arm. "Rogers is down, I repeat, Rogers is down..." "Good work agent Williams" replies a voice in the communication. As Rogers barely can stand, he sees Black Widow, accompanied by none other than Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself. As Fury approaches, he goes down to whisper to Steve; "It will be over soon, don't worry". Seventy Years Ago Steve Rogers sits in his town auditorium, his body is small and tiny. Two Army recruiters walk in and give a presentation about joining the Army. Steve's friend Grant Barnes comes in and sits next to him. Bucky looks at him, "..You're not thinking about enlisting, are you?" he asks. "Hell Yes I am!" Steve says as he gets up and walks out towards the nearest enlisting office, Bucky runs after him. "Steve! Steve!" Bucky yells. Steve stops and turns around, "What?" "Steve, what do you mean you want to Enlist? You'll get killed out there. I should know." Bucky says. Steve gets annoyed, "If I get killed, so be it." He looks at him, "I don't have any right to do any less than what you all do." Steve walks away and Bucky stands there. "Look, I didn't meant to hurt you saying this...it's just...I don't want to loose you. I cannot loose you like I did with my parents. You're my little brother, Steve, and I couldn't live on knowing you'll get yourself killed." says Bucky "Bucky, it's just that...ok, ok, I won't enlist. Is it fine to you now?" Steve says, reluctantly. "Sure! Oh, let's take this bad face away from you. Wanna meet some girls?" Bucky smiles. "I'm not lucky with them. Boys of my stature never gets them. If you know what I mean..." Steve looks to the side. "Oh man, stop depressing yourself. C'mon, I've got a date with two girls at the Expo tonight, whaddyah say?" Bucky asks. Steve sighs, "Fine, I'll go." Bucky smiles at pats him on the back, "Attah boy. Now come on." Steve raises his eyebrow, "We're going now?" "Nah. I just want some Ice Cream." Bucky says, walking. Steve chuckles and follows. Hours Later, Bucky and Steve walk into the "WANYE STARK EXPO". Two girls, Beth and Jane meet them at the door. "Why, hello girls." Bucky says smiling. "Hi Grant." Beth says smiling. "Ladies, this is my friend. Steve Rogers." Bucky smiles again. Steve smiles. The ladies smile at him and divert their attention back to Bucky and wrap their arms in his. They walk forward into the Expo as Steve looks on and sighs. Meanwhile, the Expo starts, Howard Stark and Thomas Wayne walk onto the stage. Ladies and gentlemen, please, welcome your hosts; Howard and Thomas, the Dynamic Duo! Everyone in the scene applauds, including Steve. "Well Thomas, I heard people saying we can't compete with the Brits on the new mechanical department..." Howard chuckles "You don't say Howard" Thomas says. "Yeah, I'm not kidding!" Howard replies "Well, let them see our new surprise then..." Thomas walks over As Thomas pushes a cover, a flying car is revealed, right alongside a kevlar vehicle prototype and the arc reactor. "Maybe one day, we won't have to worry about pesky people who can't drive on the road." Howard says, "Why would we?" Thomas continues, "When we can fly in the sky?" they both say as the car floats up into the air. The audience claps as the car breaks down. "..Well, we're still working out the kinks." Thomas says, the crowd laughs. Steve turns around and sees another recruiting office, he looks towards Bucky still flirting with the girls. He sneaks around Bucky to go to the Army Recruiting station. He walks in and is given a physical quickly, a man looks on as Steve is given his Physical. Steve is given his Physical and the Doctor looks at him, "So..am I able to join?" Steve asks, The doctor looks at a grocery list of health issues, "Uhm..wait here for one moment." The doctor walks out, as the man who looked on walks in. "Hello Mr.Rogers." the man says, looking at his file. "Hello. Are you the Enlisting officer?" Steve asks, "So, you want to go overseas? Kill some Nazis." the man says. "I'm sorry?" Steve says, The man flips through his file, " Where are you from Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities." "Uh, Gotham City. That might not be the right file." Steve stammers. "No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" the man says. Steve sighs, "I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from. Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh?" "I can give you a chance. Only a chance." the man says. "I'll take any I can get." Steve says, "Good. Dr.Abraham Erskine, by the way." Erskine stamps his file. "Congratulations, Soldier." Erksine hands Steve his file. Months later, a training camp is seen, and a man, General Chester Phillips, is giving orders to the new recruits; Steve is alongside them. "Move, like your life depends on it. And it will, eventually!", said Phillips As they continued, a figure arose from a car; it was Peggy Carter, high-ranking agent of the British intelligence and also a collaborator of General Phillips. "How are they doing General?", asked Peggy. "Not as good as I wanted, Ms. Carter" "When they're finished thell them to meet me at the dinning hall" "Understood" When Steve went to the dinning hall, he stumbled upon a fellow soldier, named Steve Trevor. "Sorry for that, friend. Let me take them for you", said Rogers as he took upon Trevor's material. "No problem, bloke! I'm Steve. Steve Trevor!" "You don't say? My name is also Steve!", says Rogers "Haha, I guess this encounter was meant to be then! We should celebrate with a beer, but I'm afraid here we don't have those. Wait, something's starting..." As the lights faded away, Peggy Carter appeared alongside major officials of both the American and British army, as a projector showcased the soldiers the horrors of the war. Cast *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steven "Steve" Rogers *Sebastian Stan as Grant "Bucky" Barnes *Hayley Atwell as Margaret "Peggy" Carter *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schmidt *Toby Jones as Doctor Arnim Zola *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Diane Kruger as Viper/Ophelia Sarkissian *Christopher Waltz as Baron Heinrich Zemo *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Chris Pine as Steven "Steve" Trevor *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Jimmy" Howlett *Bruce Willis as Sergeant Franklin "Frank" Rock *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Stanley Tucci as Doctor Abarham Erskine *Bruno Ganz as Adolf Hitler *Ben Boxleitner as Franklin Roosevelt *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Category:Earth-2899 Category:Movies Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Captain America Stories of Earth-2899